The Touch
by BookLovinWorm
Summary: The hatching of the green dragon is occurring. What events will follow?...I find this "one-shot" dark in the beginning, but it heats up to a nice warm temperature in the end.


_***I do not own the Inheritance Cycle***_

_**

* * *

**_

I see darkness all around, yet I feel warmth, also. It cocoons me like a caring mother, enveloping me in its gentle embrace. I have yet to move out of this cramped place, my home, my shelter. One day I will, though. I have been waiting for so long…so long I cannot even remember how long ago it was.

The hands all touch, but they are never the one. They are greedy, idiotic fools whom only want attention and fame. They will never do with these…these cold hearts inside them. There is no beat to the rhythm of their soul, no drop of kindness that they will spare. I have to wait so long for the right one, the perfect touch. It will be calloused from hard work, gentle yet strong, stern but kind, unknowing, yet knowing. They will be intelligent, strong, the perfect one.

Where is my rider? Where is the friend of my heart, the partner or my soul? My other _half_? Where could they be? How much more have I to wait?

But then, I feel it, a gentle wisp. A sliver of a touch that is like an angle descending from the sky with the food of the gods. But as soon as it comes, the feeling is gone along with the feeling of loss.

Come back my dear rider, come back and hold me again! I need to feel your touch once more, your soft, gentle touch. I feel so cold now, where has my perfect rider gone? I need them to come and hold me, whisper words of reassurance and comfort. Where have you gone? Please, come back to me, let me be free of my prison and breathe in crisp air!

My rider never comes back, although I wait for them to return. More time passes, and I am sure that my rider is dead and gone. I will never know that gentle wisp of kindness again. The perfect touch of my rider. I weep for my loss, and am lost in my sorrow for what felt like all of my doomed eternity. I look for my rider no more than do I seek light.

And so I remain in my haven, sealed away from the outside world, my heart beating at its ever-steady rhythm. I have given up any hope I had and torn it to pieces. There will never be another like them so long as I am in my homely abode.

I have stopped being touched, also. I find it relieving, yet at the same time, there is constant silence that always seems to shroud me. I have never felt so alone in my life before. There are no more muted sounds of the shrill cries of children, or the excited whispers whenever I am shown to the outside world. No. No more. I have not been moved or jostled for the longest of times.

Perhaps I am dead?

No, that could not be right. I can still hear the steady _Tha-dump, tha-dump, tha-dump_ of my heart.

Why has this accursed world not put an end to my suffering? I have waited for so long, and yet I already have great losses that should not be felt by one as young as I.

But then, I am touched…

Could it be possible after so long? Was it just my imagination? No, no, I felt it…just like my rider. So delicate and tender. I could go on forever about how dearly I love my rider who I have not even yet met. Please, where have you been all this time, friend-of-my-heart?

Blast this home of mine, I wish I could get out of it and shower my rider with my long overdue affections. I squeak in frustration as I try to claw my way out.

My claws have yet to harden.

Blast the whole of my home. I then start hitting the top of my home with my head in a desperate attempt to break it.

My rider is fading from my presence, I must hurry quickly. I try to gain their attention with another squeak, this time a shrill one.

My rider, you cannot leave now when I have just found you again! I redouble my efforts and move from side to side, hoping to fall, and crack my godforsaken home.

Yes, just a little more and…

_CRACK!_

I fall to the ground from where ever I was, and eagerly spring out of it with my wobbly legs. I hurriedly lick clean the membrane, and yawn expansively. My jaw cracks painfully, but I ignore it for now, and look forward.

There, standing wide-eyed, is my destined rider. I mew piteously to her, hoping to lure her and claim her as my rider for life. She takes hesitant steps towards me until, finally, she is right in front of me. I mewl again, while she tries to shush me.

"Shhh…Please, little one, stop that incessant sound, you will attract unwanted people…" She whispers.

I sense that she is telling the truth and I quiet down to a low whining sound. She crouches down on one of her knees and examines me while I do the same to her. Her deep green eyes dart everywhere until she is satisfied that I will keep quiet. I huff indignantly, making small spools of smoke rise out of my nostrils.

My soon-to-be-rider giggles at my antics, and I start mewling again.

Her eyebrows come together while her lips are set into an endearing pout. "What is it now, little one? Are you tired?" I shake my head vigorously. Curse my flimsy legs, if only I could walk right up to her now! I have to try to get her closer. "Ahh…then you must be hungry from being stuck in that shell for so long, hmm?" I try to roar pathetically, but it comes out as a mew once more.

"Well, what is it you want then?" She whispers again, frustrated. I stretch my head out to be petted, and her eyes widen in shock.

"No, it's not possible…How can this be…?" _It _is_ possible, my dear, now if you would, please. I chose you very long ago, and now I deem you worthy to be my rider. Now pet me, and be good for once! Please, I am begging. _I mewl again to try and convince her.

She starts shaking her head, as if in denial. A dream, almost. "But…how?" _Blast it, rider, touch me already, or I will hold you down and force you to! Once I am strong enough I will not hesitate to do so! _

I stand up, but stumble on one of my legs. I hiss in frustration, but I manage to stand with the help of my tiny wings the second time. Now…all I need to do is take baby steps and then my stubborn rider will accept me. Right…If I lift up my front leg, move it forward a little, and then let it drop, I _should _be able to get closer.

I can hear her giggling again as I focus on trying to move my feet. One leg at a time and I see the floor slowly start to move at a steady pace. Suddenly, I bump into something hard, and I fall flat on my butt. I pout at my soon-to-be-rider as much as a dragon such as myself can. I see her curious green eyes again, and I push my head forward. How much more persuasion must it take to pet a cute baby dragon?

She hesitantly reaches her hand out, and I push my head up eagerly. Then I feel it, a powerful connection being forged. Both my rider and I are frozen with pain, our souls are being bonded and so twisted that nothing can tear us apart now. It feels like a lifetime before the horrible pain ends and a thin line, just a strand of spider web, connects us. I happily spring into my rider's lap, now in full control of my body, and snuggle into her warm one. She doesn't giggle this time, and I look up, worried. She is looking at something that I can just make out on her palm; a faintly glowing oval on her right hand. My rider finally takes notice of me when she is done examining the silvery oval.

She sees my expression, and bursts into full-blown laughter with the likes of tinkling bells. How wonderful a sound it is! I would do whatever I can just to hear that sound every day. I then try to reach into her mind, to share my new-found joy, but a spike of hurt enters my own. My rider looks at me suddenly, and touches her head.

She frowns. "Was…was that you?"

Before I could answer, my stomach growls loudly, bringing my attention to my empty stomach. I had forgotten all about it in my excitement about meeting my long-awaited rider. Now, it feels as if someone is carving a hole into my abdomen, and taking my stomach with them.

I mew piteously again, this time in desperate need of food. My rider also puts a hand to her stomach. Even though our link is small, it is still enough for emotions to run through. And that includes my hunger.

She moans with me. "You must be starving, little one. But you need to wait here until I come back, no one should know about your hatching just yet." She gently picks me up off her lap, going into a room, and setting me on a soft rectangle. My rider looks at me once more, giving a small grin while opening the door, and walks out.

I look around my new environment and see that there are objects all around. I take a step forward, and lose my balance in the uneven area. I poke it experimentally, and saw that my claw went through the strange material. I take another step forward, slower this time, and bounce a little. Gaining a diminutive amount of courage, I pounce on an imaginary foe, discovering that this rectangle was indeed bouncy. I jump again, flying into the air. I flap my wings to try and fly, but I only succeed in gliding off the white rectangle. I whimper in disappointment, only to find something shiny that diverts my attention away from the now torn rectangle.

I walk towards it, curious. It looks like someone was sucked into it and froze with a smile on their face. There was also a colossal tree that looked like it could go on forever; but below it lay two figures. One of them had their arms behind their head to use as a pillow of sorts. The other…My eyes widened…

It was my rider who had one of her arms wrapped around the other's waist with her head on his chest. They looked so peaceful, lying there, as if nothing in the world could disturb them.

Abruptly, the door opened to reveal the exact rider in the picture. I run towards her, circling through her legs, and running around and around in excitement, completely forgetting about the strange picture.

She looks up long enough to see the destruction I caused, and stuck a foot out to stop my running. My rider looks down at me with a look I cannot even bear to describe. All I know is that I never want to be on the receiving end of it again.

I whimper, and turn my head to the side, not sure what I have done to make my rider so angry. She touches her head again in that odd way of hers. "I'm sorry, little one, but look what you did to my bed." I do not understand, so I send her a picture of the bouncy rectangle and confusion. She nods. "Yes, and where am I supposed to sleep now since you mauled it?" I look around for a suitable place, but my stomach growls much louder this time. "Oh, that's right. I got you food," She shows a plate of meat. I jump up to get up, but she pulls it away from me.

My rider clucks her tongue at me. "I know what you'll do. You're just going to scarf it down, and once it's all gone you'll end up getting a stomach ache. So," She sat on the floor crossed legged, and put the plate in her lap. "I am going to feed you. Now, come here, little one, unless you would like to starve." She smiles a little while I look uncertainly at the plate. My rider's hands suddenly grab me around my stomach. She fits me into the crook of her arm while I wiggle to find a more comfortable position. Once I settle, she grabs a piece of meat off the plate and offers it to me. I sniff it, take a bite, and chew it tentatively. I realize it is safe to eat, and scarf it down. I look to my rider for more and see that she has an amused look on her face. I lean towards the piece of meat held in her hand, but she pulls it away. "Please…try not to bite my fingers off next time." I nod hurriedly.

And on it went. I eat almost all of the meat, and since then, a bulge has formed where a once empty stomach sat. I now sit contently in my rider's lap while she strokes my scales soothingly, lulling me to sleep. I feel my eyes droop, and my head nod. Soon, welcome blackness surrounds me once more…

_What am I supposed to tell Mother? I had just gotten on good terms with her, and now I have to tell her I am a dragon rider of all things! _Arya sighs. She still couldn't believe that a dragon, _her _dragon, chose her to be its rider. She runs her fingers along the bridge of its rough nose, feeling all the bumps and ridges along the way. She has no special features. Sure she is an elf princess, magician, and swordsman, but there are much more better choices than she. There are more – _happier_ – elves and humans to pick from, so the question is…Why her?

She has a cold demeanor, barely shows any emotion, and yet she was chosen. What is so special about her?

Arya sighs again, and continues to pet her dragon. _Her_ dragon. She is not use to such terms, although she supposes that it will come with time. Her sensitive ears pick up the slight purring coming from_ her_ dragon, and smiles slightly.

_I presume that Eragon will be ecstatic once he hears about this revelation…As will the rest of the Varden. _If she sighs any more than she already is, she will probably end up being light-headed from all the deep breaths she has taken thus far. _This will be so troublesome to conceal, even for a day, although I suppose I am doing a reasonable job so far… _

Arya looks down once more at her dragon, admiring its deep green scales and ivory claws. She looks towards his tail, seeing three more ivory spikes surrounding the tip.

_I wonder how you tell what gender it is…?_

Well, if she could just lift up its tail without awakening it, then maybe she will be able to know. Arya carefully touches her dragon's tail first to see if there was a reaction.

Nothing.

Now comes the hard part. She carefully wraps a hand around its tail, and slowly lifts, checking every so often to see if her dragon had woken yet.

_Carefully…Carefully…Almost there… _She stuck her tongue out in concentration. _And…_

_Who is touching my tail…? _I think sleepily. _Mmm…Go away…I am trying to sleep…_

I hiss unconsciously, and I felt the presence go away. Soon it returns. Finally, I can take it no more, and unsuccessfully roar at the offending trespasser. I open my eyes wide and glare blearily at whomever dares to disturb my sleep. I met apologetic forest green eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry I disturbed your nap…I just wanted to know what gender you were." I jump off my rider and huff at her, expelling smoke from my nostrils, and lift my nose up in disgust.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, come now. I cannot keep calling you 'little one' all the time, you know. Eventually, you'll grow so big, I'll have to climb up your leg just to get onto your back."

I swivel an eye towards her suspiciously. Would I really grow that immense? How am I to fit in my rider's lap then? How would she hold me so comfortably in her arms, in her soft, tender hold? I do not think about it anymore, instead, I jump back onto my rider and lick her face, showering her with my affections.

_I have missed you so much, friend of my heart. I swear, I shall never let you go as long as I am alive and there is air to breathe. I will be there to protect you. Always. _I think, determined.

Of course, she did not hear this, but I am sure that one day I will be able to communicate with her. How I wish that day would come sooner!

I continue relentlessly tickling my rider, enjoying the sound of tinkling bells until my tongue gets tired. I flop down on my rider's stomach, panting with my tongue lolling out. She scratches me under my wings, creating a soothing sensation which is lightly transferred through our link.

Weeks pass, and no one has yet to find out about my hatching. I still cannot speak with my rider, but pictures do fine for now. We are practically inseparable, only parting when Arya, as I now know, has to do her duties to the Varden and Ellesmera.

I sigh, creating a slight spark, but no fire. I am currently waiting for my rider to return from her duties as a princess. I look idly outside the window where plump birds sit in a tree, waiting to be eaten by me. Arya says I cannot go outside, for fear of discovery. So I sit, being teased by pesky little birds that chirp their annoying chirp and cock their annoying heads to the side in curiosity.

If only I could eat all of them, then there would finally be silence, and I would be full. _Humph, stupid birds. Once I am out of here…Well, I guess you will not see what will happen to you… _I laughed darkly at my thoughts.

I swing my neck around to look back at the room I am in – my rider's room. I would have expected something much more fancy with her being a princess. I would not describe it as sparse, nor richly lavished – but somewhere in between. Of course, there was a bed, although soon I would not be able to fit on it. I sigh wistfully at the thought. I would have to use a flat bed that looked like an over-sized dragon bowl. As if we dragons ate from a bowl – ludicrous. Absolutely ludicrous.

I huff again. What am I to do in this room? I have been living in it for a few weeks now, and I know every nook and cranny there is to know about. I have memorized the number of cracks in the ceiling, though I still do not know everything.

How is the bouncy rectangle even bouncy? How are rooms made out of trees and still growing? How does my tail move? Why do these pesky birds keep annoying me?

There were so many things I wondered about – yet I could not even find out one answer. Why must the world-

I am cut off from my thoughts as I hear quiet footsteps outside the room. I walk to the other side and listen intently. There are voices speaking in hushed tones, and I stain my ears to make out their words. I cannot understand it all, but I can make some things out. There was someone of importance who may have been kidnapped, and is being questioned for some reason or another. This someone was also stubborn and refuses to have their mind checked – whatever that meant – so they have to spend as much time in the dungeon as it takes to break their mind.

I shake my head in confusion. Who was this person? Did they work for the black king? Are they a part of the –

Once again I am cut off from my thoughts. I growl at the intruder only to find green eyes filled wide with shock.

I have never growled at my rider, but I was so deep in thought that I did not notice her presence. I quickly send her pictures of me licking her as my way of apologizing. She nods and I run to her. Arya hold her arms out for a hug, and I jump on her instead. My rider and I both fall over from the force of my jump, but I cushion her with my body.

"I'm sorry I was gone for such a long time, but the meeting dragged on. Eventually it led to the 'missing' green egg, and I had to direct the council members away from the subject." I nod in understanding. The council members were always wondering where the egg was. I am surprised that they did not find out that Arya is my rider considering that she has changed her entire attire.

Personally, I think her new look suits her. Now Arya has a black, fingerless glove on her right hand, and another on her left which goes up to her shoulder. She wears an emerald necklace in the shape of a dragon that some 'Eragon' gave her. I think he knows about me, because he gave other subtle hints, too. My rider talks about him from time to time, though I suspect she is not aware that she likes him. I see the gleam in her eyes every time.

Well, I cannot exactly say that I do not like this…Eragon because I have yet to meet him. I know we should be training with him – Arya knows, too – but she says I have to be at least big enough to travel through the Hadarac Desert with her. The time is coming, and I cannot wait to meet another dragon! And a female no less! I bet she will be beautiful with her sapphire scales gleaming in the sun-

Arya taps my snout to gain my attention.

_Why must my thoughts be cut off again? Why does this happen to only me? _I thought in despair. Naturally, no one heard my dejected cries. Still, Arya felt my frustration, but misunderstands for which reasons I am.

"I know you would like to get out of this place, little one, but we have to wait at least a forte night before Eragon comes to Ellesmera, you know that."

She gives me a pointed look.

I puff my cheeks out at her in response.

"Do _not _give me that look, little one, it's unbecoming of you." Arya put her hands on her hips to make sure the point gets across. "You do also realize that I cannot keep calling you 'little one' all the time? Eventually you'll grow so big, I'll have to climb on your leg just to get on your back, and you will be the one calling me little one." This sounded like familiar territory. If I do not do something fast, this could quickly become a lecture. So I did the one thing I could think of:

I roll my eyes and say with much sarcasm spilling out of my words. _Yes, mother. _

Arya's eyes widen. She looks straight into my eyes and asks, "Was…Was that…you just now…in my head?"

I frown and look down. Did I just talk to my rider? It seems all the other times I was not close enough to her. That would explain a lot of things. I look back up to Arya and concentrate on my next words.

_Yes. _

"So you are a male then?"

_Yes._

"Can you say anything besides yes, dear dragon?"

_Yes._

Oh, the joys of teasing. 'Tis such a grand hobby, I _must _say! Although, if I keep it up any longer, I might just get wet with water. I will never know how my rider will wake me up in the mornings…

She sighs exasperatedly. "Well, as I have said before, I would rather call you by your name. Now let's see…" And on she went, name after name, but none of them suited me. They did not _feel_ right.

_Arya. _

"That's _my_ name, silly dragon; you cannot have it." Arya put her hand under her chin in a thinking pose.

"There were many mighty dragons throughout the history of Alagaësia. How about Briam?"

I shook my head. What a horrible name.

"There was Vanilor, a very humble dragon. Or Eridor, his successor; he was a hue of green just like you."

Arya snaps her fingers, awakening me from my slight doze. "What about Aldurus? Although he wasn't mentioned very often, when he is, it was as if fairy tales came to life. They say that he may have been greater than Wyrda, himself. He did the world so much good, although after the Dragon and Elf War, no one ever saw him again…

"Are you Aldurus?" She looked deep into my eyes, almost like she could see my soul.

_Yes. _

I felt as if that had been my name all along, as if was linked to my very being, my soul. I hummed in pleasure, finally feeling complete. Nothing could have been more perfect. Except maybe for a nice tummy rub. I showed my rider a picture of her doing it to me.

She shakes her head. "Really, I cannot believe you. You act like such a hatchling sometimes. I thought dragons were supposed to be wise – at least that is what Saphira tells me. You know," Arya said, looking down at me. "She really is magnificent. I have flown on her, too. But nothing will be the same anymore," She grins. "Because we will be able to fly together and be one."

_Yes…I would…like that. _I say a little hesitantly, still new to actually speaking with my rider.

My rider sits up with me in her lap, although I don't fit as well as I used to. "Is something the matter, Aldurus? Do you not want to fly with me?" She says, hurt by my hesitation.

_No!_ I quickly exclaim. _I am not used to…speaking. It is hard to…find the right…words. _I give my rider a weak draconic smile.

"Well, that makes sense I suppose." Arya says. "How about some lunch?" I nod furiously at her suggestion. I have only gotten small meals every day, though I am still hungry all the time.

_Can I not just eat… those juicy looking birds right outside. I…promise not to make a, um…mess. Besides…no one can see the inside of your…_ I did not know what is was called, and instead sent her a picture from one of her memories.

_A house? _She suggests._  
_

_Yes, that is it! A house. Now…can I please eat something, I will make sure that there is no evidence left. _I did my best pleading eyes. They always seemed to have an effect of her.

"No." Arya murmurs, covering her face with her hands. "I must resist his eyes." She let a sliver of her eye show, only to be bombarded with my cuteness. "Please," She says, her voice muffled. "Stop with the eyes and eat. Just don't try to frighten them too much before you…kill…them." I could tell this was a difficult subject for her, but dragons need to eat, too.

_Thank you, my rider!_

_

* * *

_

***Ok guys and gals, here's the deal. I may or may not continue this "one-shot" because, literally, I just kept typing non-stop for two days, and this is what I came up with. And there is also APoF to remember. I don't think I could handle two stories at once unless you want their plots to mix and get all confusing. Anyways...This one has no plot unless I make one, so it'll be slow if I continue. I've also tried a slightly different writing style than I'm used to so it's a lot different. And I think I made Arya a little too OOC, but I'm just gonna say that's what happens when she gets bonded. So let me know how you like it. =)  
**

**~B.L.W.*  
**


End file.
